


It was about the flowers

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: Illustration: Aziraphale musters his bravery and confronts Mephistopheles and Samael.Inspired by chapter 10 of The Sandford Flower Show by Mussimm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	It was about the flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sandford Flower Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577284) by [Mussimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mussimm/pseuds/Mussimm). 



“You can't hurt me with that, little cherub,” she said.

 _Crunch time ,_ Crowley would say. _Do or die, angel._

Aziraphale raised the plant mister and pointed it at Mel. “I'm afraid I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble)!


End file.
